Jack in Toon City
by Smarty 94
Summary: When the stars of Samurai Jack show up in Toon City for a Q and A; it goes off to a good start, but gets out of hand when Aku is asked a bunch of stupid questions and a pregnant Ashi goes into labor. Meanwhile; Meek and Lincoln spend a lot of time together and they go after a shiny Rayquaza.
1. Flyers

A woman walked out of a copying place with tons of flyers and started posting them all over the place.

She placed flyers on some trees, several walls, and some billboards.

She then placed one flyer on a billboard at the Toon City Youth Center before walking off.

Sonic and Jackie who had their hover boards started to walk by the billboard.

"How do you even do it?" said Jackie.

"I don't know, I'm just good at it. But you'll get the hang of it some day." said Sonic.

The two walked past the billboard but returned shortly afterwards and saw the same flyer.

Sonic removed the flyer.

"Samurai Jack Q and A happening at the Crimson Dragon Mall in two days." Sonic read.

The two became shocked.

"Nice, this should be interesting." said Jackie.

"Of course it will be. I just wonder how the cast will show up to the Crimson Dragon. Aku will obviously be using his magic for movement somehow." said Sonic.

At a freeway; Aku was driving a red Kia Sportage with a ton of cars surrounding him.

The shapeshifting demon growled angrily before honking his horn.

"Move it you assholes." said Aku.

A milkshake hit the windshield and he became shocked.

"Come on, I just got this thing out of the car wash." said Aku.

At the mansion; Lori walked towards a bathroom and opened the door to reveal a tiger was in the bathroom.

The feline roared, scaring Lori who screamed and closed the door.

"DUNCAN!" yelled Lori.

Duncan appeared.

"Yes?" said Duncan.

Lori became mad.

"Care to explain why there's a tiger in the bathroom?" said Lori.

Duncan acted confused.

"What tiger?" said Duncan.

"This one." Lori said as she opened the bathroom door to reveal the same tiger as well as another one.

Duncan looked in the bathroom.

"Which one? Cause I'm looking at two tigers." said Duncan.

Lori became confused.

"What're you talking about?" said Lori.

She looked in the bathroom and saw the two tigers.

The two felines then roared.

Lori screamed and slammed the door before running off in fear.

Duncan opened the door and the tigers walked off, but the delinquent gave each tiger $500.

"Nice job you two." said Duncan.

He then walked into his bedroom where Lynn was lying on her bed tossing a tennis ball to the wall and sat down on the bunk bed desk and started using the computer.

"Another tiger prank?" said Lynn.

"I could never resist." said Duncan.

Sonic walked into the room and over to the closet before checking out a brown samurai robe.

Everyone saw this.

"I don't even want to know Blue Rat." said Duncan.

"Samurai Jack Q and A in two days at the Crimson Dragon." said Sonic.

"I'm listening." said Duncan.

Sonic smiled.

"It'll be great, the stars of the show will be there to answer all show related questions." said Sonic.

"Like what was Genndy Tartakovsky thinking with the Jack and Ashi relationship?" said Lynn.

Sonic scoffed.

"It's not the worst relationship idea's he's ever done. Look at that Monkey and Honeydew relationship on Dexter's Laboratory, and the whole Octus and Kimmy deal from Sym Bionic Titan, and the Johnny and Mavis bit from the Hotel Transylvania films." Sonic said before doing some thinking, "Eh I'll let that one slide. It was a much better love story then the Twilight Saga."

"Agreed." Duncan and Lynn said at once.

"Twilight's a great story." said Velma who walked by.

Duncan picked up a copy of The Cat in the Hat book and tossed it out of the room at Velma.

"Shut up." said Duncan.

However; Duncan was hit in the head by a copy of The Cat in the Hat Comes Back book.

Lynn chuckled.

"Burn." said Lynn.

She and Sonic fist bumped each other.

Back at the freeway; Aku was still stuck in huge traffic.

He growled once more.

"This sucks." said Aku.


	2. Dragon Claws

In Gotham City; Batman was on top of a building looking through his high tech binoculars inside a laboratory.

Meek who was in his Bounty Hunter outfit was with him as well with a blue macaw on his finger.

"Such a pretty little thing, aren't you?" said Meek.

He petted the bird who climbed onto Meek's shoulder and nuzzled him.

"Aww." said Meek.

"Concentrate Meek, these scientist's are doing something." said Batman, "Seems like it's Pokemon related."

Meek walked next to Batman and pulled out his own binoculars before looking through them as the macaw flew off.

"Really?" He asked. "What kind?"

"No idea." said Batman, "But it looks like a Dragon."

They saw the scientists leaving.

"Let's move." said Meek.

The two aimed their grapple related weapons at the building and swung over into the room.

"Rats, they took the dragon with them." said Meek.

Meek saw two small claws and placed each of them in plastic bags before giving one of them to Batman.

"But at least we've got something to work with." said Meek, "I'll be in touch."

Batman Nodded as Meek left.

"What could someone want with a Dragon?" asked Batman.

With Meek; he was heading to his car where Lincon was waiting with his Dragonite.

The meerkat opened the door of his Bounty Mobile.

"Well?" said Lincoln.

"I've got something to work with." said Meek.

Lincoln pulled out the great ball.

"Dragonite return." Lincoln said before Dragonite returned into the great ball.

The two got into the car before Meek drove off.

"What do you have?" said Lincoln.

Meek pulled out the bag with the dragon claw before his helmet disappeared.

"The claw of some type of Dragon type Pokemon." said Meek.

Lincon saw this and is amazed.

"Perfect. Once we find this Pokémon I'm gonna catch it and become a great Dragon Type Pokémon Trainer." said Lincon and smiled as he turned to Meek, "Thanks for taking me."

Meek smiled.

"Anything for my girl's brother." said Meek, "I remember the whole thing like it was yesterday."

"It was yesterday." said Lincoln.

 **Flashback**

At the Meerkat Manor front door; Lincoln, Luna, and Lori were at the front door and Lincoln rang the doorbell.

"Is there a reason why I'm here other then transportation?" said Lori.

The other two Louds shook their heads as the door opened up and the three saw Napier.

The butler sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness, there are still people with dignity." said Napier.

Lincon smiled.

"Hello." He said.

"Master Meerkat is in his cave doing some work on his gauntlets. Shall I take you there?" said Napier.

"No thanks, we know the two ways down." said Luna.

"Alright." said Napier.

The three Louds walked into the Study Room and saw the statue.

"Still needs to be replaced." said Lori.

Luna flipped the head open, revealing the switch and light before flipping the switch.

The bookshelf blocking the firepole entry way to the Bounty Cave opened up, revealing that there were now three poles.

"Hmm, improvements." said Luna.

The three Louds went to the poles and started sliding down them before the shelf closed up.

In the Bounty cave; Meek in his Bounty Hunter armor but without the helmet was sitting on a table doing some work on his boots.

"And here we go." said Meek.

He stopped working on the boots and stood up.

He started jumping up and down and kept on going higher.

"Nice, the new jumping feature's working." said Meek.

He smiled.

"This'll be useful." said Meek.

The three Loud siblings entered the cave and saw everything.

"He jumps good." said Lincoln.

Meek saw the two.

"Hold on, I'll be with you in a second." said Meek.

He spread his arms out and the glider wings emerged before he slowly landed on the ground.

He smirked as his glider wings disappeared.

"These improvements are very useful." said Meek.

"And yet you still can't come up with super strength." said Lori.

Meek aimed his left gauntlet at Lori and sprayed some water on her face.

"Hey." said Lori.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? My lunch is about to come down the service elevator." said Meek.

Lincon smiled.

"I wanted to spend time with you." He said and sighed, "I also want help getting a new Dragon Pokémon."

"Well, it has been pretty boring lately. So might as well find something of interest." said Meek.

"Hanging with Batman isn't interesting enough?" said Lori.

Meek sprayed Lori with water again.

Lori groaned.

 **End Flashback**

The Bounty Mobile stopped in front of Toon Manor.

"I'll let you know when I find something of interest." said Meek.

Lincon sighed.

"I want to come though." said the Albino Haired boy and pulled out a Ball.

"And you will. As soon as something of interest happens, I'll make sure that you're the first to know." said Meek.

The door opened up and Lincoln turned to Meek again.

"You will?" said Lincoln.

"Unless I get word from Batman. But I will let you know first hand, scouts honor." said Meek.

Lincon smiled.

"Thanks Meek." said Lincoln.

However before he can leave, a ringing sound that sound like a song from the Lego Batman Movie is heard.

Lincoln pulled out his phone and saw a picture of his best friend on the screen.

"It's my friend Clyde." said Lincoln.

Meek's helmet reappeared on his head.

"You mean the guy with two fathers?" said Meek.

Lincon nodded.

"And two cats." He said.

Meek picked Lincoln up before dropping him out of the car.

"I'll let you know of things of interest." said Meek.

He then drove off.


	3. Q and A in Session

Two days later; Knuckles was in his bedroom sleeping as a Happy Cat alarm clock read 6:59 before changing to 7:00 and ringing.

The clock laughed.

"Happy Cat say time to wake up." said the clock.

Knuckles groaned.

"Wake up, you are lazy and worthless." the clock said before laughing.

Knuckles walked out of his room, picked up Slimovitz's Car, returned to his room and destroyed the clock.

The echidna went back to sleep.

"Not broken." said the clock.

Knuckles woke up in shock as the clock resumed laughing.

He then picked up a bed with Sonic and Duncan on it and crushed the clock.

"Still not broken." the clock said before laughing again.

Knuckles groaned.

Sonic and Duncan who were awake noticed everything.

"The nerve of such people." said Duncan.

Sonic grabbed the alarm clock and removed the batteries from it.

"Still not off." said the clock and laughed.

"That usually works." said Sonic, "I don't have time for this, there's a Q and A about to happen."

He and Duncan walked out of the room but returned to take the bed out of Knuckles room.

The two entered their room where Lynn was wearing a black full body leather jumpsuit.

"Ready for the Q and A." said Lynn.

The two guy roommates became shocked by what she was wearing.

"Wha?" said Duncan.

"Lynn, what in bonny blazes are you wearing? We're going to a Samurai Jack Q and A, and you're dressed like you're going dancing." said Sonic.

"Isn't this what Ashi wore when she was evil?" asked the female roommate.

"Yeah, but her jumpsuit was made entirely out of burnt on ashes." said Duncan.

Lana who was naked but covered in a bunch of burnt on ashes walked into the room.

"Like this?" said Lana.

Everyone looked at the disgusting Loud and became shocked.

"What...did...you...do?" said Sonic.

"Funny story." said Lana.

 **Flashback**

Lana who was covered by a cloak looked down a pit and saw a bunch of burning ash.

"Well, better get this over with." said Lana.

She jumped into the pit and landed in the pile of ashes.

The girl emerged from the ash covered in it and screaming in pain.

 **End Flashback**

"I knew you were gross, but I never thought you were crazy." said Sonic.

"I've got my moments." said Lana.

At the Crimson Dragon; Samurai Jack, Ashi, and the Scotsman were at the mall food court.

"Where the hell is that overgrown tree ogre? He should have been here yesterday." said Scotsman.

Just then, Aku came in and he was grumbling angrily.

"Stupid traffic, stupid rubber neckers." said Aku.

"What kept you?" said Jack.

"The huge amount of traffic I was stuck in for days. Are you aware that the route 69 has a serious gridlock problem?" said Aku.

"Yeah, that's why we took the route 96." said Ashi.

Aku turned to Ashi and was mad.

"That is no way to talk to your father." said Aku.

"A father who wants to kill the very man who impregnated me." said Ashi.

She then rubbed her belly and became shocked.

"The baby's kicking." said Ashi.

Aku sighed.

"Can't we just let bygones be bygones?" He asked, "I mean we are friends off set."

Jack nodded.

"Alright." said Jack.

He then felt Ashi's belly and became shocked as well.

"Wow, it is kicking." said Jack.

Aku smiled.

"EEEEEEEEEH! I'm going to be a grandfather." said Aku.

"The only thing you'll be is a Stand Up Comedian wannabe, you big tree sized, hideously aborted baby." said the Scotsman.

Aku is mad.

"Says the guy who has lots of daughters." He said.

"At least it was under wedlock." said the Scotsman.

Viceroy appeared.

"Five minutes till the show starts." said Viceroy.

The four nodded.

In another part of the mall; Sonic who was in his brown samurai robe, Duncan dressed in a kilt, Lynn, and Lana were looking at the stage.

Ash the Crested Porcupine appeared next to Sonic and noticed the robe.

"Nice change of wardrobe." said Ash.

"I was saving it for a special occasion." said Sonic.

Ash chuckled.

"How's it going Sonic?" said Ash.

Sonic smiled.

"Doing pretty good, just waiting for the Samurai Jack stars to appear on the stage so that I can ask my questions." said Sonic.

Lana elbowed Sonic.

"Oh right, Ash these are my roommates Duncan and Lynn Loud, and the little red hat wearer who elbowed me is Lynn's sister Lana." said Sonic.

"Hey." said Lana.

Just then the Samurai Jack theme song is heard and everyone smiled and cheered.

" _And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the stars of Samurai Jack._ " Viceroy's voice was heard, " _Samurai Jack._ "

Jack appeared on stage and waved.

"The star himself." said Duncan.

" _Ashi._ " Viceroy said.

Ashi appeared on stage and waved.

Everyone noticed her and became shocked.

"OH LORD, SHE'S EATEN A BUNCH OF PIGS, I SHOULD HAVE SEEN THIS COMING!" yelled Lana.

"No I'm pregnant." said Ashi.

Everyone sighed in relief.

" _The Scotsman._ " Viceroy said.

The Scotsman walked up on stage.

"You're all a bunch of worthless scum, Scottish men have true warrior pride." said the Scotsman.

"True Scottish men don't have their feet replaced with machine or mini guns." said Sonic.

"I heard that you Blue Rat who eats chili dogs, does ballet, and collects Barbie dolls." said the Scottsman

"Only one of those is right." said Sonic.

" _And finally, Aku._ " Viceroy said.

Aku appeared on stage.

The four stars sat down on chairs.

"It is a great honor to be here in Toon City. The show Samurai Jack may have finally ended, but the legacy will live on." said Jack.

"So true." said Ash.

"For this time, we ask that you ask us questions on our time working on the show." said the Scotsman.

Knuckles then raised a hand.

"You, the echidna with some weird knuckle problem." said Aku.

"Yeah this one goes to the lady." said Knuckles.

"Go ahead." said Ashi.

"Who's the father?" said Knuckles.

Raph who was with him shook his head before punching him across the face, knocking the echidna out.

Ashi was shocked.

"Is that red guy serious?" asked Ashi.

"That echidna with some weird knuckle problem and fur color can't be that stupid." said The Scottsman

"Agreed." said Aku and Jack.

"He once believed that a sofa had the spirit of Mako Iwamatsu in it." said Raph.

"I take it back." said the Scotsman, "He is that stupid."

The four nodded.

"But to answer the question, Jack's the father." said Ashi.

"Got it." said Knuckles as mini versions of him are flying around him.

"And proud of it." said Jack.

Sonic raised a hand.

"You, the blue rodent." said Aku.

"This one goes to the machine gun legged warrior." said Sonic.

"Aye." said the Scotsman.

Sonic then covered Lana's ears.

"Were you and the missus screwing like rabbits?" said Sonic.

Everyone looked at Sonic.

"What do you mean you blue rodent?" asked The Scottsman

"Well it looked like all your daughters were born at the same time." said Sonic.

"He does have a point." said Aku.

The Scotsman chuckled.

"We've been going at it day and night until she got very heavy." said the Scotsman.

"So that's why she was very cranky." said Duncan.

Sonic uncovered Lana's ears.

Ash then raised a hand.

"You, the crested porcupine from Sing." said Ashi.

"I've got one for both you and Jack." said Ash.

"Lay it out." said Ashi.

"Whose idea was it to have a relationship between the two you, and how did that go?" said Ash.

Jack and Ashi looked at Ash.

"She's still trying to get over her ex cheating on her." said Sonic.

The two nodded.

"It was my idea, it also went great despite that the fans were hoping for a father/daughter relationship." said Jack.

"I know I agreed to this." said Ashi.

The Scotsman chuckled.

"Not tapping anything for fifty years must have been one good reason you might have went crazy Jacky boy." said the Scotsman.

Duncan raised a hand.

"I've got one for Aku." said Duncan.

"Yes?" said Aku.

"Is it true that you take therapy from yourself?" said Duncan.

Everyone looked at Aku.

"Really dad?" asked Ashi.

"Try being the main villain in a show who's been stuck at war with someone who hasn't aged for fifty years." said Aku.

"And are the rumors of you having a Happy Cat Alarm clock true as well?" said Duncan.

Aku groaned.

"That's a false accusation." said Aku.

A laughing sound was heard.

The group saw a Happy Cat alarm clock at the table next to Aku.

"You have serious problems that require you to take therapy from yourself." said the clock.

Aku turned the clock off.

"You are lazy and worthless. And powerless to stop me." said the clock.

The shape shifting demon then used his great laser eyes to destroy the clock.

"Ow." said the Clock and turned to ash.

"I hate that clock, and the franchise." said Aku.


	4. Shiny Rayquaza

In the Bounty Cave; Meek in his every day clothes was doing some studying on the dragon claw he and Batman found.

"Hmm." said Meek.

He continued doing work before pushing a button on the keyboard and saw an image of a shiny Rayquaza.

Meek became shocked.

"Whoa." said Meek.

He opened up a screen on his left gauntlet and started typing a text that said 'Found out what the Pokemon is, come to the lab.' before sending it to Lincoln's phone.

At the Manor; Lincoln was in the backyard with his parents who are watching him train his two Dragon Type Pokémon.

Turtonator shot out a huge Flamethrower.

Dragonite then dodged the attack.

Lincoln heard his phone going off and pulled it out and saw Meek's text.

Lynn Sr was confused.

"What gives?" said Lynn Sr.

"I've got to go check something out." Lincoln said before pulling out the heal ball, "Turtonator, return."

Turtonator returned into the ball before Lincoln climbed on Dragonite's back and it flew off.

The parents became confused.

"Are we bad parents for not asking where he was going?" said Lynn Sr.

"No, you're just a bad parent for trying to kill one of our daughter's boyfriend every week." said Rita.

Back in the Bounty Cave; Meek was doing some work on the Bounty Mobile.

"Where is Lincoln?" He asked.

Lincoln then entered the cave still riding Dragonite.

He jumped off the Dragonite and pulled out the great ball before the Pokemon returned into the ball.

"I'm here." said Lincoln.

Meek stopped working on the car and walked over to the computer.

"I've been analyzing this claw for two days, and I found something interesting. It belonged to a shiny Rayquaza." said Meek.

The Albino Haired Boy is shocked.

"A shiny legendary?" said Lincoln.

"Yep." said Meek, "Unfortunately yesterday Batman told me that the Rayquaza had disappeared from Gotham City and is somewhere else."

"Where at?" said Lincoln.

"I have no idea." said Meek, "That's what we're going to find out."

Ronnie Anne then came sliding down one of cave entry poles.

"What're we going to find out?" said Ronnie Anne.

The two became shocked and turned to Ronnie Anne.

Meek groaned and grabbed a phone off the desk.

"Napier, didn't I tell you to not let anyone you or I haven't seen before into the Bounty Cave?" said Meek.

"Ronnie Ann is my best friend and we can trust her." said Lincoln.

"Yeah besides my boyfriend here is gonna help me catch a Pokémon." She said

Meek groaned.

" _Sorry Meek, she paid me fifty dollars to let her into the Bounty Cave._ " Napier said over the phone.

Meek moaned.

"Love, has a way of overcoming anything." said Meek.

"Yeah just like in the last episode of Samurai Jack." said Lincoln, "May have had a bittersweet ending, but it was proven when Jack proclaimed his feelings for Ashi before she was fully consumed by the Aku essence and she stopped herself from killing Jack."

"Amen." said Ronnie Anne.

Meek became shocked.

"Alright, whose been letting you watch a TV 14 rated show?" said Meek.

Everyone looked at each other.

"Older siblings." the two kids said.

Meek groaned as a bat shaped phone started ringing.

He noticed it.

"Hold on." Meek said as he picked up the phone, "Yeah Batman, talk to me."

Ronnie Anne became shocked.

"You never told me the meerkat was a friend of Batman." said Ronnie Anne.

Lincon nodded.

"They work with each other at times." said Lincoln.

"Got it." Meek said before hanging up the phone, "We got to move now."

Ronnie became confused.

"Why?" said Ronnie.

"That Rayquaza that me and Batman were interested in, it's in Royal Woods, Michigan." said Meek.

Everyone is shocked.

"We used to live there." said Lincoln, "Better do something."

The two kids started to run off, but were stopped by Meek.

"Hold on you two, something's going to have to be done about all this." said Meek.

Later; Lincoln was dressed up in an orange version of Nightwing's outfit complete with a black mask, and Ronnie Anne was dressed like Hawkgirl, but without any wings.

Meek was in his Bounty Hunter armor.

"Much better." said Meek.

"Um couldn't my costume be a dragon? After all I do train Dragon Types." said Lincon.

"Good point." said Meek, "But those were the only costumes that would fit you I could find."

He then walked over to a jet that looked like the Batman Forever version of the Batwing and got into the cockpit.

"Get in." said Meek.

The two kids got into the jet before it flew off.

Later; they parked in front of a building at Royal Woods and got out.

"Alright, I'm going to have to check to see if anyone's okay. I want the two of you to stay here and not do anything stupid." said Meek.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne nodded.

Meek then made his glider wings emerge before his rocket feet turned on and flew off.

Ronnie noticed something and elbowed Lincoln who saw the same thing Ronnie was looking at.

It was a sign that said 'Joe's Restaurant Special Tasty Cheese and Lentil Pot Pies'.

Later; Meek returned and looked at the two.

"Didn't I tell not to do anything stupid?" said Meek.

"And we didn't." said Ronnie.

Meek then pulled the Joe's restaurant sign and revealed that it now said "Try Joe's Special Nasty Toilet Pee Pee Sandwiches'.

The two kids started laughing.

"Care to explain how a sign went from Joe's Restaurant Special Tasty Cheese and Lentil Pot Pies to Try Joe's Special Nasty Toilet Pee Pee Sandwiches?" said Meek.

Lincoln and Ronnie stopped laughing.

"Someone else must have done it." said Ronnie.

Meek then pulled a sign that read Boy Our Feet Smell Bad.

"This high school sign said See Our Big Football Game Today, and now it reads Boy Our Feet Smell Bad." said Meek.

"Coincidence?" said Lincoln.

Meek then pulled another sign that said Our Teacher's Don't Use Deoderant.

"But look at this, we now have a sign from a middle school that went from Don't Underestimate Our Good Teachers to Our Teacher's Don't Use Deodorant." said Meek, "You want me to keep going on? I've got fifty more signs like that."

"It was Ronnie's idea." said Lincoln.

"LINCOLN!" yelled Ronnie.

"Shh, bystander." said Meek.

The three just stood in place as a kid named Clyde McBride appeared.

Clyde saw one of the signs and read it.

"We shake our big butts when we dance in the toilets?" said Clyde.

Lincoln became shocked.

He was about to say something before his mouth was covered by Meek.

"Don't you dare." Meek whispered, "If he asks, you are the Orange Dragon and the girl is Hawk."

Lincoln nodded.

Clyde turned to the three costumed characters and became shocked.

"OMG, it's the Bounty Hunter, here in Michigan." said Clyde.

Meek chuckled.

"That's right citizen, and with my two new sidekicks I hired just thirty minutes ago, the Orange Dragon and Hawk." said Meek.

"What brings you to Royal Woods?" said Clyde.

A roaring sound was heard and the four looked up and saw the Shiny Rayquaza.

"That." said Meek.

Clyde is shocked and pulled out his phone.

"Better call Lincoln. He will want to get that Pokémon." Clyde said and called his friend.

However a ringing sound is close by and Clyde turned and saw Orange Dragon who laughed nervously.

Ronnie and Meek face palmed themselves.

"You can forget about a life of crime." said Meek.

He then removed the orange mask, revealing Lincoln's eyes.

Clyde became more shocked.

"Lincoln?" said Clyde.

Lincoln chuckled nervously.

"Surprise." said Lincoln.

Clyde did some thinking.

"Then that must mean that Hawk's actually Ronnie Anne Santiago." said Clyde.

Ronnie groaned before taking off her mask.

"You're good." said Ronnie.

"But who's the guy dressed like Batman and Robo Cop?" said Clyde.

Meek chuckled.

"My identity is so secret, that even I don't know it." said Meek.

"Lies, he's Meek Meerkat." said Lincoln.

Meek became shocked.

"Why'd you do that?" asked Meek.

"Because we can trust Clyde." said Lincoln.

Meek placed a hand on his helmet, causing it to disappear and reveal his face.

"I ain't promising anything if something bad happens." said Meek.

The Rayquaza roared and flew down to the four before taking Meek with him.

"Aw nuts." said Meek.

Lincoln is shocked.

"How do you like that, we lost the only responsible person right now." said Lincoln.

Clyde became confused.

"How's he responsible, he's got you dressed up like Justice League members." said Clyde.

"He's keeping us safe and teaching us stuff." said Ronnie.

"Like how to pull off a Captain Underpants running gag?" said Clyde.

Lincoln was changing one sign so that it would say 'Come See Ben Tennyson's Hairy Armpits'.

He then became confused.

"Say something?" said Lincoln.

Ben then appeared and read the sign before becoming mad.

"My armpits aren't hairy." said Ben.


	5. Aku Flip Out

Back at the Crimson Dragon; the Samurai Jack Q and A was still going.

"I've got one for the Scotsman." said Duncan.

"Aye?" said the Scotsman.

Duncan elbowed Sonic who proceeded to cover Lana's ears.

"We're you seriously going to allow Jack to plow one of your daughters?" said Duncan.

The Scottsman laughed.

"Of course, he's my best friend and I would have been honored for him to be a son in law." said The Scottsman.

"And yet he almost ended up with Ashi in the show." said Lynn.

"I still don't think she's his type." said the Scottsman.

Ashi growled at The Scottsman.

"Careful, I've got demon powers." said Ashi.

"That's my girl." said Aku.

"I've got one for Jack and Ashi." said Sonic.

"Alright." said Jack.

"Who made the first move at the end of season 5 episode 8?" said Sonic.

Jack and Ashi became confused.

"Pardon?" said Ashi.

Sonic pulled out his phone and pushed an icon on it.

"Everybody loves somebody." the phone sang before Sonic pushed another icon.

The two lovers blushed before chuckling in embarrassment.

"Next question." said Jack.

Knuckles raised a hand.

"Yes?" said Jack.

"I want to know who made the first move." said Knuckles.

Jack and Ashi sighed.

"We both made the first move." said Ashi.

Sonic pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to Lana.

"Chump." said Lana.

Lynn raised a hand.

"Yes?" said The Scottsman.

"This one's for Aku." said Lynn.

"Okay." said Aku.

"Are you really a neat freak?" said Lynn.

"Yes I am." said Aku

Everyone looked at him.

"Hey try living in a castle on your own for many centuries." said Aku.

"And do you really have a soft spot for children, or is that a ruse just to get them to be afraid of you all the time?" said Lynn.

Aku groaned.

"I can see where this is going." said Aku.

Several Aku related questions later; Aku's eyes were twitching.

"What were you thinking by trying to use Jack's sword against him in that graveyard episode?" said Raph.

Aku became very mad and screamed.

"THESE QUESTIONS ARE GETTING OUT OF HAND, WHO EVEN CARES ABOUT HOW I CAN GO FROM MENACING TO COMICAL?!" Aku yelled.

Everyone raised their hands.

Aku screamed in anger again before growing giant, creating a hole in the ceiling.

"THIS TIME, I'LL BE ASKING THE QUESTIONS!" yelled Aku.

Jack and the Scottsman drew out their swords.

"Stand down Aku, this is crazy." said Jack.

Aku grabbed the two swordsmen and tossed them very far away before flying off.

Ashi became shocked.

"JACK!" yelled Ashi.

She started to run off but stopped in front of Sonic's group before grabbing her belly.

"Oh no, I think my water broke." said Ashi.

Everyone became shocked.

"You sure?" said Lana.

She walked towards Ashi, but wound up slipping on water and falling on her back.

"Yep its broke." said Lana.

Ashi got on the ground.

"Here it comes, somebody better deliver this thing." said Ashi.

"Not it." said Sonic, "I already dealt with Roxanne when she went into labor."

The demon hybrid shot lasers from her eyes at Sonic who dodged them.

Everyone looked at Ashi shocked.

"You've got to get her to a hospital fast." said Ash.

Sonic scoffed.

"Yeah right, I was crazy enough to deal with one pregnant lady, I don't want to have to deal with a pregnant demon hybrid." said Sonic.

Duncan then aimed a pistol at the back of Sonic's head.

The hedgehog ran off and returned with a wheelchair.

He helped Ashi onto the chair.

"Hope you don't mind a ton of wind in your face or hair." said Sonic.

Ashi growled in pain.

"Right, less talking, more taking." said Sonic.

He ran off and took the wheelchair with him.

"He's going to die." said Ash.

Duncan chuckled.

"Clearly you don't know him that well, he's killed a powerful bot and a genie." said Duncan.

With Sonic and Ashi; the two appeared at a hospital.

"Finally, now to get this over with." said Ashi.

Sonic rang the desk bell and a Red Guy appeared.

"Hello." said Red Guy.

Sonic face palmed himself.

"Shit, not again." said Sonic.

He uncovered his face.

"Just get her into the delivery room." said Sonic.

The Red Guy nodded and started pushing the wheelchair away.

"LET'S GET A BABY OUT OF THIS BITCH!" Red Guy yelled from another room.

However; a red blast was seen from in the waiting room.

"That reminds me, she's a demon hybrid." said Sonic.

"Oh now someone tells me." said Red Guy.

With Jack and Scottsman; the two landed on a bus which they crushed before looking up at an angry Aku.

"I hate that I came to this Q and A." said Aku.

"We did it to appeal to our fans Aku." said Jack.

"I know, but you should have left me out of it. They would have asked me stupid questions anyways." said Aku.

The Scottsman became mad.

"Why didn't you want to do this Q and A? Is it because you're a big baby with mommy issues?" said the Scottsman.

Aku became mad.

"I DON'T HAVE MOMMY ISSUES!" yelled Aku.

Jack is mad.

"Yes you do." said Jack.

"No I don't." said Aku.

"Yes you do." said Jack.

"No I don't." said Aku.

"No you don't." said Jack.

"YES I DO HAVE MOMMY ISSUES!" yelled Aku.

Jack pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to the Scottsman.

Aku realized what he said and became very mad and screamed.

Back at the hospital; Ashi was breathing very deeply as Sonic was playing Pokemon Moon version on his 3DS.

He turned to the in labor demon hybrid.

"Do you mind, I'm doing an internet trade with someone in order to get a shiny midnight form Lyncanroc." said Sonic.

"GET MY HUSBAND AND FATHER!" shouted Ashi.

Sonic groaned.

"Fine, I'll just-"Sonic said as he was about to close his 3DS before becoming shocked, "Wait a minute, when did this happen?"

"Season 5 Episode-"Ashi said before being interuppted by Sonic.

"No not the revelation of you being Aku's offspring, you and Jack getting married? Didn't you technically fade from existence in the last episode?" said Sonic.

Ashi growled unleashing a white portal sending Sonic away.

"Two days after the show ended." said Ashi.

Back at the mall; Duncan, Lynn, Lana, Ash, Knuckles, Raph, and Leni were at a food court table when the same white portal appeared over the table and Sonic fell on it back first.

"So how'd it go?" said Leni.

Sonic groaned and got off the table.

"I was just transported by a human demon hybrid that reminds me of Raven from a hospital to back here, how do you think it went?" said Sonic.

He sees Jack and Aku.

"Oh yeah, and she wants to start delivering when her husband and father show up." said Sonic.

Knuckles became confused.

"Who's the husband?" said Knuckles.

Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance before punching Knuckles in the face without looking, knocking him out.

"Stupid." said Sonic.


	6. Catching Rayquaza

Back in Royal Woods; Lincoln, Ronnie, and Clyde were still at the Bounty Flyer when Luna in her Purple Parasite armor appeared.

Clyde became confused.

"You told me you called your sister Luna, all I see is the Purple Parasite." said Clyde.

The helmet disappeared, revealing Luna's head.

"Never mind" said Clyde.

"Now where's Meek?" said Luna.

Lincoln and Ronnie chuckled nervously and pointed up.

Luna looked up to see the flying Rayquaza.

"Oh boy." said Luna.

The Rayquaza continued to fly around with Meek who kept on holding on.

"You are one crazy dragon." said Meek.

He then pulled out a Master Ball before pushing the button on it, making the ball bigger.

"But worth it." said Meek.

The Rayquaza crashed through a building, causing Meek to drop the Master Ball.

"Dammit." said Meek.

He put a hand on his head, causing his helmet to appear.

The shiny Dragon growled and used Ice Beam on Meek freezing him and dropped him.

Before Meek could hit the ground; a very fast purple blur managed to swoop by and grab him.

It turned out that Luna with her helmet on had caught him.

She then made her hands into heaters before melting the ice.

Meek became confused.

"Who, what, where?" said Meek.

He then saw his girlfriend.

"You dropped something." said Luna.

She gave him the Master Ball.

"Normally this is the other way around, but hey, I'm all for equal rights." said Meek.

Suddenly; the Bounty Flyer appeared and opened up before Luna flew into the jet.

Meek got into the cockpit and pushed the manual button.

Lincoln got serious.

"Meek let me handle Rayquaza." said a Lincoln.

Everyone is shocked.

"You can't be serious Dope." said Ronnie Anne, "That thing will kill you."

"No let him go." said Meek.

Everyone turned to Meek.

"What're you nuts?" said Clyde, "That's a big deal, Lincoln dies, and Mr. Loud will hate you."

"We can't harm anything as long as it's close to civilian, but if we can get it outside of Royal Woods, then we just might have a chance." said Meek, "Plus he already hates me. This is what happens when you decide to dress up like the Ghost Rider every day."

Clyde became confused.

"Really, cause it seems more like you're dressed like Batman and Robo Cop in one." said Clyde.

Meek pushed a button on his left gauntlet before his armor disappeared, revealing his every day clothes.

"Never mind." said Clyde.

"Anyway I want to be the one to stop that Dragon and catch him." said Lincoln. "After all I want to be a greatness dragon master."

"Good point." said Clyde.

Meek handed Lincoln the Master Ball.

"Use this if need to." said Meek.

Lincoln nodded and took out the Great Ball and released Dragonite.

"Let's do this Dragonite." said Lincoln.

Dragonite nodded and Lincoln got on and they flew off.

"Think he can do it?" asked Ronnie Anne.

"Let's hope so." said Luna.

In the sky, the Shiny Legendary Pokémon was roaring and used flamethrower.

"RAYQUAZA!" A voice shouted

Rayquaza stopped and turned and saw Lincoln and Dragonite and the Legendary growled.

"Let's battle." said Lincoln.

Rayquaza nodded and Mega Evolved to Shiny Mega Rayquaza.

Lincoln smirked.

"Dragonite use Thunder Punch." said Lincon.

Dragonite's fist sparked and it flew to Rayquaza and tried to punch it but the Mega Evolved Pokémon dodged it and use used Ice Beam on Dragonite.

The Dragon Type groaned and Lincoln is mad.

"Use Dragon Breath." said Lincoln.

Dragonite nodded and used Dragon Breath on Rayquaza and hits him.

Rayquaza is mad and used Dragon Claw but Dragonite dodged it.

"Nice Dragonite, now use Steel Wing." said Lincon.

Dragonite's wings glowed and he flies to Rayquaza striking the Mega Pokémon.

Lincoln smirked and pulled out the Master Ball.

"Now's my chance." He said and threw the Master Ball.

Mega Rayquaza saw the Ball and smirked

The Master Ball hits Mega Rayquaza and the Legendary Pokémon allowed himself to be sucked in.

The ball fell to the ground before it started wobbling a bit and stopped.

Lincoln picked up the ball.

"I caught a Rayquaza." said Lincoln.

In Meek's jet; the meerkat chuckled.

"Not bad, I knew he had it in him." said Meek.

"I still think he was going to die." said Ronnie.

Meek pulled out a spray bottle and sprayed Ronnie's face and she groaned.

"Why am I soaking wet?" said Ronnie.


	7. Demon Babies

With Jack, the Scottsman, and Aku; the three were still fighting each other.

Jack swung his sword at the demon who missed.

"Whoop, not going to get touched by that again." said Aku.

Sonic then appeared.

"Uh excuse-"Sonic said before being knocked away by Aku.

The hedgehog groaned before pulling out a book titled 'Shape shifting Demon's weaknesses for dummies.'

He started to read it.

"Magic sword made from the righteous energy from within, already got that." said Sonic.

He continued reading the book.

"Oh this is good." said Sonic.

He closed the book and picked up a rock before spin dashing and tossing it in Aku's groin area.

The shape shifting demon became shocked and grabbed his private parts in pain.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!" yelled Aku.

He turned to Sonic.

"Why'd you do that?" Aku asked in a chipmunk voice.

"Needed to get your attention somehow." said Sonic.

"And why is that?" said Aku.

"That demon hybrid went into labor." said Sonic.

Jack and Aku became shocked.

The samurai then zipped off very quickly.

In the hospital; Ashi was screaming in pain as a bunch of Red Guys were watching.

"So she's a shape shifting demon?" said one of the Red Guy.

Another Red Guy nodded.

"Yep, we just need to keep her entertained until her hubby shows up." said the nodding Red Guy.

The Red Guy's started doing a ton of thinking.

"I've got it." said another Red Guy.

He reached into the room and turned on the TV causing the Barney and Friends show to start.

Ashi then used her laser eyes on the TV, destroying it.

The Red Guys are shocked.

"I told you to check the channels after the patient of this room left." said the first Red Guy.

"No you didn't." said the third Red Guy.

The two Red Guy's started fighting each other as Jack entered the room and grabbed one of Ashi's hands.

"I'm here, I'm here." said Jack.

Ashi smiled.

The Main Red Guy smiled.

"Ok Jackie Chan, let's deliver this baby." He sai.

In the waiting room; Aku was pacing back and forth and everyone was looking at him.

"Wow he's nervous." said Knuckles.

"Yep." said Sonic.

The group then heard a farting sound.

"What was that?" said Raph.

"Sorry." Aku said as he pulled out a cinnamon roll, "Cinnamon rolls give me bad gas."

Another fart was heard and Lana pulled out a cinnamon roll.

"That was me." said Lana.

Another farting sound was heard and everyone look s and saw a girl with a candy head dressed as a nurse {Right now Kapow}.

"Sorry. I had beans for breakfast." She said.

Another farting sound was heard.

"That was definitely not me." said the girl.

Another fart was heard followed by screaming.

"Someone's going to have to check it out, I vote Sonic." said Raph.

"I demand a recount." said Sonic.

"No one asked you." said Raph.

The mutant turtle kicked Sonic away.

"Mean." said Sonic.

Thirty seconds later; Sonic returned with a shocked expression on his face.

"That woman just gave birth to four boys and three girls at once. Is it okay that I'm disturbed by this?" said Sonic.

Everyone else became shocked.

"Yes and no, but mostly yes." said Ash.

Aku smiled.

"I'm a grandfather." said Aku.

Jack then entered the waiting room pushing a wheelchair bound Ashi who was holding seven babies.

"The miracle of life." said Leni.

"Miracle, this is unholy. Even the priests at the Vatican would agree with me." said Sonic.

One baby started to open it's mouth.

"Oh boy, he's about to say his first words already." said Jack.

Aku picked up the baby with a smile on his face.

"Start talking." said Aku.

"Bleh, bleh, bleh." said the baby.

Aku became deadpanned.

"I don't say 'bleh, bleh, bleh'." said Aku.

Duncan pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to Lynn.

She then pulled out a twenty and a five before giving them to Knuckles.

"Here's your cut." said Lynn.

Knuckles smirked and ate the money

Lynn shook her head in annoyance.

"Moron." she said under her breath.

"So who's the first born?" said Knuckles.

Ashi became confused.

"Slug him." said Sonic.

"No I mean who was born first." said Knuckles.

Sonic groaned.

"I just said they came out at the same time, sheesh, and I thought having the Hulk go shopping was a bad idea." said Sonic.

 **Cutaway Gag**

In a glass shop; two workers were checking out glass statues and vases when Hulk entered.

The workers became shocked.

"Shit, not again." said one of the workers.

Hulk grabbed a dog shaped glass statue.

"I'll take this one." said Hulk.

He placed several dollar bills on the counter and left the store.

"Wow, the one day he comes in here where nothing bad happens." said the second worker.

Suddenly all the glass broke.

The two workers became shocked.

"You had to jinx it, didn't you?" said the first worker.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"I get it, they came out at once at the same time. But who came first?" said Knuckles.

"Okay, now you can slug him." said Sonic.

Ashi turned one of her arms into an Aku like hand and punched Knuckles in the face, knocking him out.

The Scottsman entered the room and saw the babies.

He laughed.

"I knew you had it in you Jacky boy, but I still out child you. Plus I still think your wife isn't yer type." said the Scottsman.


	8. The Stars in a Mansion

At the mansion; Badger was fixing up the living room TV.

"Just a little here, and a little there." said Badger.

He stopped working on the TV as Sonic's group entered the mansion.

"There, perfect." said Badger.

He turned around and saw Jack, Ashi, and their children.

"Oh boy, how long was I working on that TV?" said Badger.

Camo entered the room.

"Literally only fifteen minutes." said Camo.

"You sure? Cause it seems like Randy Cunningham has married a transgender Timmy Turner several years later, and the two managed to get seven children in one day." said Badger.

He was then hit in the head by a bowling ball before falling on the floor knocked out.

Duncan who was holding up another bowling ball chuckled.

"I've got one more question for the demon." said Knuckles.

Aku smiled.

"Hybrid." said Knuckles.

Aku frowned.

Sonic pulled out a brass knuckle and put it on.

"Alright lay it out, the Q and A was already ruined anyways." said Ashi.

"Were you digging the beard Jack had, or did you find it repulsive?" said Knuckles.

Sonic then took off the brass knuckle and tossed it.

"That's actually a good question." said Sonic.

Ashi is shocked.

"That's actually a good question Red Dog." said Ashi and smiled.

"I'm an echidna." said Knuckles.

"Whatever. But to answer it, it was repulsive." said Ashi.

Jack frowned.

Aku laughed.

"I have one for Aku." said Knuckles, "Are those Eyelashes Fake or did you steal them from the pit of Hades?"

"Obviously fake." said Aku, "I put these things on every morning."

"Also, what-"Knuckles said before looking out the mansion and seeing the Bounty Jet land outside the mansion, "Is that thing?"

Meek's group outside of costumes climbed out of the ship and went into the mansion.

"What a day, Royal Woods will never be the same ever again." said Meek.

He went to a recliner and pulled out his guitar before playing it.

"Who's this guy?" said Jack.

"A meerkat from another planet with serious abandonment issues." said Duncan.

"I'll say he's got some issues, he can't even play a good tune." The Scottsman said before pulling out his bagpipes, "This is how you play a good tune."

Jack then covered his ears.

The Scottsman started playing the pipes badly, causing everyone to cover their ears.

"This is worse then Knuckles clarinet playing." said Duncan.

Meek placed his guitar down and pulled a pant leg up, revealing a knife attached to his leg and removed it.

He then stabbed the bagpipes, causing the music to stop.

The Scottsman became shocked.

Meek removed the knife, causing the bagpipes to deflate.

"Jerk." He said.

Lincon came and saw this.

"The stars of Samurai Jack in here. Unbelievable." said Lincoln.

"Hey pal, what have you been up to today?" said Lynn.

Lincoln chuckled.

"Funny story." said Lincoln.

The TV started to show a news report.

"In other news, a Shiny Rayquaza was spotted somewhere in Royal Woods Michigan this afternoon. But eye witnesses say that a mysterious trainer and his Dragonite managed to capture the Pokemon, this trainer calls himself the Orange Dragon, and we will show you a video of it now." Tom Tucker said on the TV.

A video of Lincoln's Dragonite battling the Shiny Mega Rayquaza was shown.

Everyone became shocked.

"Lincoln, you caught a legendary as a vigilante?" said Lana.

"Yep, all me." said Lincoln.

"I don't think your father would approve of what you were doing. And he's coming right now." said Sonic.

Lincoln gulped in fear.

Meek then tossed his knife into the TV, destroying it.

Badger became shocked.

"OH SON OF A-I JUST FIXED THAT THING!" yelled Badger.

Lynn Sr entered the room.

"Hey son, how was your day?" said Lynn Sr.

Lincoln smiled.

"It was good, spent some time with Meek, but he answered a distress signal that came from a Rayquaza, he captured it and gave it to me." said Lincoln.

Lynn Sr became confused and turned to Meek.

"Really?" said Lynn Sr.

"Oh yeah, quite the time. Which reminds me." Meek said before pulling out the key stone he took from Two Face and tossed it to Lincoln, "I want you to have this. For that Mega Evolving legendary."

Lincoln looked at the key stone and nodded before putting it on.

"Thanks." said Lincoln.

"Where is this Rayquaza anyways?" said Lynn Sr.

Everyone walked out the mansion and saw the shiny Rayquaza flying around.

Aku became so shocked that he farted.

The Scottsman was shocked as well.

"Oh boy, I don't have anything to say." said the Scottsman.


End file.
